


Not Above Begging

by vix_spes



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: drabble_zone, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Guy and Marian struggle to agree...





	

“Marian, what are you doing? Why are you dressed like that? Why would you need your sword of your bow and quiver?”

“Why do you think? I’m coming with you.”

“No, you’re not. You’re going to stay here, where you’ll be safe.”

“Guy…”

“Marian, please. I am not above begging you. I will do anything you want me to do if you promise me to stay behind. Anything you want … name your price.”

“I don’t trust anyone else to watch your back, Guy.”

“And I won’t be able to concentrate if you’re there. Please, for my piece of mind, stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/271930.html) or on DW [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/263305.html)


End file.
